It's a Reality Show!
by KTEW
Summary: Aka everything is caught on camera. Most Dameron writers forget that. So when Matheus and Sam come up with the idea of hacking the cameras to mess with the producers, they find something... interesting. And everyone else finds out.
1. Chapter 1

*Matheus*

"_Shit_," I muttered, staring at the screen in half-horror, half-fascination.

It was the last week of the show. Sam and I had come up with the idea to hack into the cameras, to mess with Robert and everyone. And since they'd be watching the final four, Sam included, I'd wound up sneaking into the control room.

But I definitely did _not_ expect to find _this_.

I'd pulled up a few scenes from the beginning. Ellis and Lindsay fighting, Emily's alter ego, etc. Nothing surprising. Therefore nothing good. So I'd gone to the ones that were a bit more recent. Just… week seven, or so.

And found out that Damian and Cameron had taken "Sexuality" a bit too seriously.

Despite swearing I wouldn't utter a sound, the word had slipped out when Damian pinned Cameron to the bed. I was frozen in place for several seconds, feeling like I was watching a car crash. Until their shirts came off.

"_Okay_!" I froze the video as quickly as possible, my eyes still too wide. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if I hadn't known the two of them.

It took a minute for me to relax, but after I did I couldn't help wondering…

I hit a few keys on the control panel, fast forwarding the video, before looking back up at it and actually biting back a scream.

"That image is permanently etched into my brain," I muttered, quickly resetting the tape. I'd seen some pretty scarring things in my twenty years, but that had topped them all.

"Oh, God," I said to myself, vaguely surprised that I was still speaking English. My head was spinning. I'd expected something relatively interesting, but I was thinking more along the lines of a cat fight.

My thoughts were finally settling when I remembered what I was doing there in the first place.

I sprinted out the door and down the hallway. "_SAM_!" I yelled, still trying to get that image out of my head.

In fact, I was so focused on that that I crashed into someone who was decidedly _not_ Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It lives! It's on oxygen and life support, but it lives!**

* * *

><p>*McKynleigh*<p>

"You okay, little guy?" I asked the boy who'd just slammed into me.

He frowned up at me from where he was half-sprawled on the floor, but surprised me by not making some remark about how he was older than me or the fact that I wasn't exactly average height, either. Instead, he jumped up and tried to run by me, but I caught his arm.

"Matt, you okay?" I asked, not sure whether to be amused or concerned.

"Fine," he said way too quickly. "Please let go."

I raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing!" he insisted, tugging on his arm.

"Matheus," I said firmly, tightening my grip.

"Ow! Miki!" he complained.

"Yes?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" he gave in. "Just let go!"

I complied. He was still pulling against me enough that he stumbled backwards, but not quite enough that he fell.

"Alright, what's up?" I asked almost accusingly.

He groaned. "Follow me." He walked around me and back down the hall. I had absolutely no idea where he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a minute.

He sighed. "You'll see."

I raised an eyebrow, taken aback by his seriousness. _Wow_, I thought as we turned a corner. _This must really be something._

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I got bored."

He shot me an amused look over his shoulder before stopping in front of an unmarked white door, sighing, opening it, and gesturing for me to go in.

_Should I be scared?_ I wondered, hesitating before remembering that I was over a foot taller than him and probably a good amount heavier. I stepped in and looked around.

"The control room," I said, surprised. "Are you serious?"

He smiled a bit. "It's a long story. Are you _sure_ you wanna see this?"

I nodded, expecting what popped up to be a dance routine he'd done that he'd actually managed to realize was ridiculous. Or something similar, at least.

But definitely not _this_.

"Whoa," I said, eyes wide. "This is, um… _something_."

"Should I stop it?" he asked.

I nodded, not turning to look at him until he did. He looked extremely uncomfortable, which was definitely understandable, given the circumstances, but was definitely weird for him.

"How did you find that?" I asked, pointing at the screen as he reset it.

"Um, Sam and I were gonna prank Ryan," he explained, running his hand through his hair. "And Robert and Zach and… Well, everyone, really. And it kinda depended on hacking into the cameras. But since all the attention's gonna be on him this week–"

"I get the idea," I cut in, holding up a hand to stop him. I was internally debating stealing a vial of Cam's holy water to wash my eyes, but that would require running into him in some fashion.

And I would never be able to look at him or Damian the same way again.

"Well, now I'm trying to go tell him…" He looked at me meaningfully.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said, shrugging. "I'll do it." I turned and walked out the door.

"Wait, that's not what I–" he started, then groaned. "Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into?"

I smirked to myself. _Well, before I do that…_ I thought, picking up the pace a bit, _where's Ellis?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does McKynleigh seem OOC? Matheus is supposed to be, but I was trying to make her IC, if slightly exaggerated...<strong>

**I'm way behind where I should be with this (obviously), so expect another chapter up fairly soon.**

**Review!**


End file.
